Mencontek
by AmarisMayRay
Summary: Kelas 2 - 4, kelas pembuat onar sampai membuat para guru angkat tangan. Hingga akhirnya sang Oda Nobunaga benar-benar turut tangan. Apa yang akan dilakukan semua murid kelas 2 - 4? / Malas mengetik di lappy, Mari-chan serahkan semua editan pada bang opera /nak


Saat pagi hari yang cerah dimana hujan dan guntur menemani—ralat, matahari bersinar benderang ditemani burung-burung kecil yang tengah mencicit ria gembira karena habis mendapat rezeki nomplok yaitu berlian betebaran di dalam tanah. Anggap saja berlian. Sebab yang ngetik jijik menuliskannya.

Disuatu daerah Kyushu di Jepang—karena tidak mungkin menulis di Alaska, terdapat sebuah sekolah berisikan murid-murid dengan bakat-bakat alamiah akademi YANG SANGAT BRILIAN. Sebut saja mencontek. Tentu mencontek saja tidak cukup disebut 'sangat', jadi yang author maksud adalah MENYONTEK PLUS KEBERSAMAAN YANG TINGGI.

Sebut saja satu kelas yang ada di sekolah sana yang dimaksud yaitu kelas 2 - 1. Dengan ketua kelas sang Tokugawa Ieyasu, murid-murid disana hidup dalam ketentraman dan kesejukan. Kau bisa lihat ada anak yang duduk di atas meja, di tepi jendela, bahkan tengkurap di lantai, ketika guru tengah mengajar. Baiklah, itu tidak bisa disebut ketentraman ya?

Kelas tersebut memiliki jiwa KEBERSAMAAN yang tinggi berupa makan bareng, pulang bareng, bahkan mencontek bareng. Jika ada murid yang pintar, mereka harus berbagi hasil jawaban mereka lewat kertas dengan cara disalin. Lalu murid-murid mentransfer kertas jawaban tersebut bergilir, hingga seluruh bangku mendapatkannya.

Dikarenakan kebersamaan itulah, mereka yang anak-anak berandalan tentu bersekolah tanpa memeras otak untuk membaca buku saat ujian esok akan dimulai—tidak seperti murid jujur kebanyakan. Mereka dapat sewenang-wenangnya memposisikan mereka berdiam dalam kelas ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Yang makan permen karet? Ada. Yang memukul-mukul meja? Ada. Yang asyik bermain pesawat kertas? Jua ada.

Kekurang ajaran mereka memang telah melampaui batas bagi kaum murid malas. Beberapa guru sudah protes kepada pihak berwajib, yaitu kepala sekolah si Oda Nobunaga. Namun hasilnya sang Nobunaga selalu tidak merespon keluhan para tenaga pengajar, sebab ketika Nobunaga menyuruh mereka mengadakan tes para murid selalu berhasil mendapatkan nilai memuaskan.

.

.

.

.

**Mencontek**

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara milik Production I.G. dan CAPCOM. Tapi pengen Ieyasu ;w;

Warning: Only Humor, jadi jangan diterapkan dalam kehidupan nyata

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha! _Taste it, you foolish teacher,_" ucap si murid berambut hitam cepak bangga. Dia mengintip di salah satu celah berongga sekat penghubung kantor kepala sekolah dengan lorong. Terlihat salah satu guru yang barusan mengajari kelas mereka, berkeluh kesah di depan meja sang kepala sekolah.

"Masamune-_dono,_ ayo kembali ke kelas," ujar kawannya yang berambut coklat acak dengan kedua iris merah. Dia berdiri di sebelah pria yang dipanggilnya Masamune, dimana Masamune kini tengah berjongkok menyetarakan mata kirinya dan lubang yang satu-satunya dimiliki kantor tersebut.

_"It's too fun to seeing our teacher face expression when having permission with our principal,"_ kata Masamune. "Kau mau lihat, Sanada Yukimura?"

Yukimura tersenyum kecut. "Masamune-_dono_, ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Baiklah—"

"Saya sudah menghitung keluhan ini sebagai keluhan ke 30. Mungkin nanti saya akan menggantikan jam mengajar Imagawa untuk mengadakan tes kecil di kelas mereka," bilang Nobunaga serius. Segera Masamune yang menyempatkan diri mencuri-curi pendengaran tersebut menarik Yukimura cepat kembali ke kelas.

"Ayo kita laporkan hal ini pada para murid di kelas!"

"Memangnya ada apa Masamune-_dono_?!" Yukimura kebingungan. Masamune masih jua menapaki kakinya di sepanjang lorong menuju kelas mereka.

"Pak Nobunaga akan masuk ke dalam kelas kita!"

.

.

"APAAAAAA?!" Semua murid serempak berteriak. Motonari yang biasanya cuek, ikut berteriak diselingi merawat ujung kukunya. Kotarou yang menjadi anak bisu kawe-kawean di kelas, cuma bisa mangap lebar. Kojuurou yang biasanya jarang berteriak, malah berteriak lebih keras dari kawan-kawan sekelasnya—meski masih belum bisa menyaingi suara toa dari Yukimura. Mitsunari berteriak diselingi nangis banjir darah. Sisanya andaikan sendiri.

"Nobunaga akan segera kesini!" Masamune tak kalah histeris ketika berdiri di depan kelas. Ia menemani Ieyasu untuk memberitahukan pengumuman yang menggemparkan satu sekolah—jika saja bernasib sama dengan kelas mereka, namun nyatanya hanya kelas 2 - 1 yang bernasib seperti itu.

"_Inicyo-sama_, aku belum siap menerima cobaan seperti ini," Matsu menangis dalam pelukan Toshie. Toshie yang keenakan berpelukan menepuk belakang pundak Matsu.

"Sabar... Nanti aku habisin semua masakanmu spesial hari ini agar Matsu tidak menangis."

_"Inicyo-sama~"_

"Matsu~!"

"Biasanya juga ngehabisin jatah makan rumah kok," celetuk Keiji di tempat duduknya, yang kebetulan ia duduk di belakang bangku Matsu dan Toshie. Keiji langsung keselek Yumekichi melihat tatapan wajah Matsu yang angker—bahkan lebih angker dari Nikki Minaj.

"INI TENTU TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!" teriak Sasuke terbakar gelora layaknya pahlawan. "BAHKAN ULTRAMAN TAKKAN MEMBIARKAN MONSTER MENGHANCURKAN BUMI! KITA TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN SESOSOK IBLIS BERKUMIS MENGHANCURKAN REPUTASI KELAS KITA!"

"Bahkan untuk dua buah Ultraman yang sedang _yaoi_-an."

"DEMI DUA ULTRAMAN YANG _YAOI_-AN—tunggu, _yaoi_?!" Sasuke kaget melihat gambar dua ultraman saling berpelukan dalam gambar layar ponsel Kojuurou. Berpelukan dan nyaris... berciuman. "Darimana kau dapat tuh gambar, Kojuurou?"

"Dari internet. Aku keren kan?"

"Ya! Sangat keren! Terbaik~" Sasuke meniru gaya BoBoiBay dalam animasi buatan negara Melayu dengan mengacungkan jempol kanan ke atas.

"Oh plis _guys_, kita harus serius!" jerit Masamune di depan kelas, heran dengan tingkah Sasuke dan Kojuurou yang sibuk sendiri. "Kalian sempat-sempatnya gak panik disaat—"

"INI KAU SEBUT TIDAK PANIK!?" segera dua buah dadu nyungsep di kedua lubang hidung Masamune, menyebabkan kedua lubang hidung sang _Dokuganryuu_ membengkak. Sakon memaparkan wajah murka yang teramat murka. "SAMPAI MITSUNARI-_SAMA_ NANGIS DARAH BEGINI."

"BANG-Tiiiiitttttt!" Sengaja teriakan Masamune di akhir frasa disensor demi kebaikan. Masamune mendengus kencang mengeluarkan dua buah dadu dari hidungnya.

"Loh Mitsunari bukannya nangis habis nonton sinetron dalam ponselnya ya?" ralat Ieyasu yang duduk di depan bangku Mitsunari. Ditunjukkannya potongan video dalam laptop yang sengaja dibawanya, dimana sinetron Morgan SM*SH tengah memeluk Nikita Willy dalam suatu sinetron yang sempat nge-trend, nge-trend dalam hidup Mitsunari saja.

"Mai gaaaaaddd Mitsunari_-sama_ berarti cinta Nikita Willy ya?" Sakon syok.

"Dia cinta Morgan tau!" sambar Hanbei yang duduk di belakang Mitsunari.

"WOI DAH OMONGAN KALIAN BERDUA TU NGACO!" Mitsunari teriak. "DEMI APA KALIAN BERDUA MAIN SAMBER PRASANGKA GITU."

Hanbei dan Sakon yang saling mengobrol mengejang. Hanbei berbisik, "Itulah yang namanya _tsundere_." Sakon mengangguk pelan, polos.

"Waktu kita hanya tinggal tiga jam. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan waktu yang sangat sedikit itu?" Motonari duduk di belakang bangku, alias duduk bersila di atas lantai. Dia main catur bareng Motochika. Astaga...

"Paling yang bisa dilakukan kita semua hanya pasrah dibentak Nobunaga," Motochika memajukan satu prajuritnya, menatap fokus papan catur. Dia di pihak putih.

"Bukannya kita ada 20 murid? Cukup mudah untuk menggeser sang kakek tua iblis itu," Motonari memajukan benteng dan memakan prajurit yang tadi Motochika majui. Semua melengok ke belakang kelas, memperhatikan Motonari dan Motochika yang masih saja bermain catur dalam fokus sambil berbincang. "Kayak prajurit mengepung satu raja."

"Kalau tidak ingat akan nilai rapor sih, bisa saja. Hanya dia kepala sekolah, tentu dapat menjatuhkan kita dengan mudah," Motochika memajukan menteri memakan benteng Motonari sambil menghela nafas pelan. "Nanti kita susah sendiri nyari kerja."

"Tumben lu ngomongnya sok bijak, bajak laut," celetuk Nagamasa yang lagi main 'jendral' bareng Oichi, Kasuga, dan Ii. Mereka ikutan main kartu di belakang.

"Lah Nagamasa, lu tumben juga gak nerapin sikap teladan. Main kartu selagi jam pelajaran berlangsung, seperti bukan _style_ Nagamasa," sahut Motochika menatap Nagamasa yang juga memandangnya.

"Skak mat."

"MOURIIIII! KAU CURAAAAANNNGGGGG!" Motochika teriak histeris. Motonari tertawa dengan aura gelap, membuat Motochika menelan ludah.

"Apa? Curang? Huh! Kau tidak lihat tadi kudaku bersama ratuku mencegat rajamu sedari tadi?"

"MANA MUNGKIN! GUE BIAR BODO KAGAK KETULUNGAN GINI, MASIH INGAT DIMANA MUSUH GUE MEMPOSISIKAN DIRI! GUE KAGAK PERNAH KALAH MAEN CATUR!" Motochika nyolot ria.

"APA?! LOE KAGAK NERIMA KALAH?! DASAR BAJAK LAUT BLEKOK!" Motonari berteriak kencang kemudian menggebrak papan catur mereka.

"KITA KE LAPANGAN YOK?"

"PERNAH NGELIAT TIKUS NGALAHIN GAJAH GAK?"

"TEMBAAAAAKKKK!"

Nagamasa berteriak kencang setelah sukses mendaratkan keempat kartunya dengan angka sama 6, menindih kartu 2 _spade_ milik Kasuga.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK! KENSHIN-_SAMA_, INIKAH KEAJAIBAN DARI _BISHAMONTEN_ ANDA?!" Kasuga depresi berat hingga menebarkan segala kartu dari tangannya.

_"OYAKATA-SUAMMMMUUUUAAAAAAAAA!"_ Yukimura yang di sebelah Masamune ikutan histeris gaje. "KALAU KEPERGOK NYONTEK SAMPAI KELUAR KELAS, BAGAIMANAAAAAA?!"

Ieyasu yang memandang kericuhan kelasnya dimana anak buahnya pesimis seketika, gregetan sendiri. Dia memukul papan tulis nyaring sambil berteriak, "DIAM DULU!" dan semua terdiam.

"TODONGKAN SENJATA KALIAN! KALIAN ADALAH PAHLAWAN YANG AKAN DIKENANG KELAS INI WALAUPUN ANDA TELAH GUGUR SEBAGAI PELAJAR!" teriak Ieyasu berapi-api. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, lalu mengenggam tangannya erat.

_"DALAM PERTEMPURAN,"_ mulai Masamune nyanyi.

_"TIDAK MASUK KORAN,"_ lanjut Yukimura.

_"MATI DALAM PERANG," _Mitsunari meneruskan.

_"ADALAH KEBANGGAAN!"_ sorak Motochika.

"_SMANDA_—TUNGGU, INI KAN LAGU MARS SEKOLAH AUTHOR WOI!" protes Sakon. Motonari yang tiba-tiba mendapat ide setelah mereka bernyanyi, segera mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"_Minna! _Bagaimana kalau kita..."

.

.

.

.

.

Nobunaga memasuki kelas. Terlihat ia menenteng buku paket besar berjudul 'Matematika untuk kelas 11'. Satu kelas berdiam menatap Nobunaga kemanapun, memperhatikan dalam bisu.

"Saya sebagai kepala sekolah, akan menggantikan Imagawa-_sensei_ untuk mengajar hanya hari ini," mulai Nobunaga setelah mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi guru khusus. "Jadi, kalian sudah sampai ma—"

_"ADA PELANGIIII~~~" _Yukimura bernyanyi seperti keselek toa yang kehabisan baterai. Semua murid bersenandung. Ieyasu maju dan menunjuk kedua kumis Nobunaga dengan kelima jarinya.

_"DIKUMISMU~ YANG BERWARNA-WARNI, MENGHIASI BIBIR~" _nyanyi Ieyasu.

_"ADA PELANGIII~~~" _Yukimura nyanyi lagi.

_"DIKUMISMU~ YANG MEMAKSA AKU, UNTUK KATAKAN," _Ieyasu menahan mulutnya.

_"KAMI NGE-FANS PADAMU~~~" _satu kelas bernyanyi.

_"PAK SHIMAZU, KAMI NGE-FANS PADAMU,"_ Oichi bernyanyi dengan suara ingin menangis.

_"PAK SHIGEN, KAMI NGE-FANS PADAMU,"_ lanjut Kasuga bernyanyi.

_"PAK HOJO, KAMI NGE-FANS PADAMU,"_ sambung Ii.

_"PAK NOBUNAGA, KAMI NGE-FANS PADAMU,"_ Matsu menyanyi dengan suara merdu. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat pada dada saat berdiri.

Nobunaga menepuk jidat keras melihat tingkah gila para murid kelas 2 - 1.

_'Dengan ini, dia pasti jijik dengan kami,'_ batin Motonari berkata.

Flaskback

_**"Hah?! Nyanyi?! Lo gila nyuruh kita-kita nyanyi? Ntar malah kita-kita disondet dengan arahan pantat!" jerit Ieyasu.**_

_**"Ayolah. Kalian pada gak mau kan satu ruangan sama pria berkumis itu walau satu menit saja bukan?" sahut Motonari.**_

_**"Aku merasakan bahwa rencana ini akan membuahkan resiko besar," desis Masamune.**_

_**"Boleh saja. Tapi kita adakan perjanjian." Motochika ikutan nimbrung. "Jika kita dihukum dengan mengerjakan tes secara tiba-tiba, Mouri harus memberikan jawaban benar dari semua soal!"**_

_**"Ah betul-betul!" Ieyasu membenarkan. "Dan jika kita dikasi hukuman lari keliling lapangan, lo harus traktir kita-kita minum."**_

_**"Lalu jangan lupa traktir beli komik," sahut Katsuie.**_

_**"Juga ajakin satu kelas traveling," Sakon ikut-ikutan.**_

_**"KALIAN KIRA AKU BANDAR UANG APA?" emosi Motonari naik. "KALO NGASI JAWABAN SIH OKE. MAU NGAJAK RIBUT APA?"**_

_**"Karena aku tanpa dikasi jawaban pun bisa menjalani tes dengan baik," sahut Katsuie cuek.**_

_**"Sudah. Intinya, siapa yang mau bernyanyi akan aku lakukan apa yang dimintanya," Motonari memberi solusi. Ia mendengus kesal untuk mengatakannya. Ya ga rela lah dia masa' musti jadi babu? Tapi karena itu rencananya, maka dia mencoba bertanggung jawab. Inilah sisi positif dari seorang Mouri Motonari yang walaupun kasar dan cuek, namun ternyata ia memiliki sisi baik berupa memegang teguh tanggung jawab.**_

_**"Sudahlah. Kami rela kok melakukannya. Iya gak guys?" Masamune menyilangkan tangan menunggu persetujuan para murid kelas 2 - 1. "Mana kebersamaan kita?"**_

_**Semua anggota cewek setuju. Anggota cowok setengah setuju. Masamune segera memberikan tatapan mautnya pada sisa murid yang enggan setuju**__**—seperti Toshie; Keiji; Sasuke; dan Katsuie.**_

_**"Apakah begini yang namanya kebersamaan? Ieyasu, apa semboyan kita jika ada yang membangkang?"**_

_**"Dikucilkan. Tidak mendapat bantuan. Saat istirahat jatah makannya diambil. Terakhir, diikat dan dimasukkan dalam gudang dari jam pertama sampai akhir jam pelajaran," kata Ieyasu. Segera keempat pria yang membangkang bergidik ngeri. Toshie tidak mau jatah makannya diambil. Sasuke tidak mau tidak mendapat bantuan saat ujian. Katsuie takkan mau disekap dalam ruangan gelap penuh tikus. Dan Keiji tidak mau dikucilkan terutama oleh para gadis.**_

_**"Ingat kawan! Ketika kita MOS, kita bergilir diperintah kakak OSIS untuk minum air mineral satu botol untuk semua orang dalam satu baris! Kita saat itu telah merasakan yang namanya ciuman tidak langsung!" Motochika bicara mendramatisir, memecah suasana tegang.**_

_**"KOKOHKAN KEBERSAMAAN!" Masanune berteriak layaknya Dr. Supomo berpidato ketika ingin membebaskan Irian Barat.**_

_**"KOKOHKAN TRADISI LELUHUR KITA!"**_

_**Motonari menatap Ieyasu dan Masamune heran. Dia menggeleng lemah melihat semua kawannya bertingkah aneh. **_

_**'Makasih untuk kalian.'**_

Flaskback: off

"Apa aku bilang? Kita pasti kena hukuman berupa tes," Motochika yang kini terbaring di atas lembar kertas ujian berbisik pada Motonari yang sudah mengerjakan tes tersebut setengah soal selama 10 menit pertama.

"Tunggu. Tinggal 20 nomor lagi bakal selesai," ujar Motonari yang masih berkonsentrasi menghitung kemudian mencocokkan jawabannya pada pilihan ganda yang tersedia. _'B. Jawabannya B.'_

Motonari yang memang satu angkatan paling brilian dalam matematika, memang sudah berotak 'olimpiade' untuk soal mata pelajaran paling angker dalam angkatannya. Katsuie, Hanbei, Mitsunari, dan Kojuurou memang juga pintar. Namun tidak secepat Motonari.

Nobunaga berkeliling memeriksa pekerjaan mereka. Sebagai pengawas, wajar jika dia bertindak seperti itu. Dia mulai memperhatikan meja Hanbei dan Kotarou, lalu Mitsunari dan Sakon, merembet menuju meja Matsu dan Toshie, hingga meja Masamune dan Yukimura.

"Masamune_-dono_, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun," desis Yukimura pada Masamune.

"_Enjoy,_ Sanada Yukimura. Tunggu saja sampai ada yang mentransfer jawaban," balas Masamune berbisik.

"Tapi sudah 15 menit dimulai, dan jika dilihat Nobunaga bagaimana?"

"_CALM DOWN, UNDERSTOOD?_" Masamune berteriak hingga satu kelas menatap ke arah meja mereka langsung. Masamune cengegesan lalu berucap, "Abaikan yang tadi."

30 menit kemudian, Nobunaga keluar kelas tanpa pamit mau ngapain. Kesempatan emas dipakai murid-murid satu kelas untuk menconteki lembar jawaban ke lima sumber manusia berotak encer bekerja. Ya. Ke lima anggota yang terdiri dari Kojuurou, Katsuie, Hanbei, Mitsunari, dan Motonari telah selesai mengerjakan tes 10 menit sebelum hal nista tersebut terjadi.

"Kau tahu? Soal ini terlalu mudah," kata Hanbei. "Kau tidak merasakan hal yang aneh, Motonari-_kun?_"

"Tentu saja aku merasakannya. Tanyalah pada Mitsunari apakah dia jua merasakannya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak bisa menganggu konsentrasi mereka—" Hanbei terdiam menatap horor sosok yang bertengger di pinggir pintu, dimana sosok tersebut mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang membuat Hanbei dan Motonari bergidik. Sang Oda Nobunaga menyilangkan tangannya dalam diam. Ah, kepergok.

"Kumpulkan semua kertas kalian," titahnya. "Satu. Dua. Ti—"

Segera murid-murid yang kaget sang Nobunaga berhitung tanpa menggunakan jeda, berlari mengumpulkan kertas mereka tak peduli berapa jawaban yang sudah mereka salin.

"Argh tinggal dua jawaban nih! Soal nomor 23 sama 35 jawabannya apa?!" Masamune mencuri-curi pandang menengok jawaban-jawaban kawannya yang buru-buru ingin mengumpulkan.

"JANGAN INJAK KERTAS JAWABANKU BANG-Tiitttt," Sakon teriak habis terjatuh dengan nista yaitu wajah mendarat pada lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Nagamasa_-sama_, Ichi akan mengumpulkan soal bareng abang," katanya.

"Bareng aku aja Oichi. Nih aku udah jawab semuanya. Kamu belum jawab sebagian kan?" Katsuie menyodorkan kertas jawabannya. Oichi menolak halus.

"Maaf Katsuie. Ichi tidak mau jika Ichi unggul daripada Nagamasa_-sama_." Orang yang ditaksirnya menolak kebaikan dia secara mentah-mentah. MENTAH-MENTAH _GUYS_. Sungguh hati Katsuie bukan teriris lagi sudah namun sekarang seperti dipukul kuat oleh sang palu. Hancur cur cur.

10 detik kemudian semua telah mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya. Nobunaga nyengir kecil menatap lembaran-lembaran jawaban para murid kelas 2 - 1. Ia mengambil pistol dari saku celana seragamnya. Lalu,

**DOR!**

Nobunaga menembaki semua kertas jawaban tersebut tiada ampun. Semua murid mangap lebar. Keheningan tercipta sebentar.

_"WHAT THE HELL?! _JAWABAN YANG GUE DAPET DARI PERJUANGAN BERAT SAMPAI TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN, JADI ABU?!" teriak Masamune segera.

"Aku tidak terima jawaban yang bukan didapat secara murni," ucap Nobunaga enteng. "Sisa 40 menit lagi. Segera ulangi tes-tes yang kuberikan, dan pulang saat sudah selesai. Bagi yang tidak selesai maka akan bapak hukum dengan membersihkan toilet."

Semua bergidik jika mengingat toilet sekolah yang mereka tempati. Mana ada yang mau membersihkan toilet yang udah banyak kecoanya, mana disana angker lagi. Ada Mitsuhide jadi penunggunya masalahnya. Mitsuhide senang sekali berpura-pura jadi kuntilanak walau _gender_nya jelas-jelas cowok.

Segera semua murid berlari mengambil soal dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing, guna tidak membuang waktu sia-sia mereka.

_'Parah. Ni kepala sekolah kenapa gak dipecat-pecat dari dulu,'_ batin Tsuruhime kesal. _'Syukur saja soal matematikanya tadi a__—APA?!'_

Tsuruhime menjerit dalam hati mendapati soal mereka kini sudah benar-benar level untuk ujian nasional. Berarti materi kelas 12 masuk. Iya. Semua juga ikut syok, tak terkecuali untuk seorang Motonari. Namun Motonari dapat mengatasinya. Dia sudah berada dalam level tersebut sejak kelas 10 SMA. Dan kini kelas 11. Tentu dia lebih paham akan nya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit, Motonari sudah menyilang SEMUA ISI lembar jawabannya tanpa salah. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya merasa penat sambil menghela nafas pelan.

_'Hahhh syukurlah sudah selesai. Jadi waktunya u__—' _Motonari kaget melihat seseorang menarik kertas jawabannya secara terang-terangan. "C—Chousokabe! Kalau mau menyontek itu kudu—"

"Bereskan barang-barangmu dan pulang," kata Nobunaga. Dialah yang rupanya menarik kertas jawaban milik Motonari. Motonari langsung ciut, terpaksa menurut dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Dengan rasa bersalah, dia terpaksa keluar kelas terlebih dahulu tanpa bisa membantu kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

_'Maafkan aku kawan,' _batin Motonari.

_'Kamvret tuh anak culun keluar duluan,'_ Mitsunari menjerit dalam hati.

_'Njir kalau gini gimana bisa lolos dalam ujian?'_ Sorin menghela nafas pelan.

"Humm. Jadi memang ada anak yang benar-benar pintar disini," ucap Nobunaga yang mengintip jawaban Motonari. Ia mengoreksi secara detail, dan 100% jawaban Motonari memang benar.

Motochika yang melihat lembar jawaban Motonari secara terang-terangan, mencoba mengingat kode jawaban dari lembar tersebut. Baru saja Motochika ingin menyalin. Dan,

**DOR! **

Kembali Nobunaga menembaki kertas milik Motochika. Jantung Motochika nyaris copot karenanya.

"Dilarang mengintip," ucap Nobunaga horor menggelegar. Segera tubuh Motochika merinding hebat. Saking hebatnya, tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk diam tenang. Bahkan saat mau menulis, yang rencananya mau menggores hanya 10 cm menjadi 10 meter.

_'Mampuslah kita,'_ pikir Masamune pasrah.

_'Untuk pertama kali, the power of ikatan tidak dapat dipakai,'_ Ieyasu meratapi nasibnya.

Begitu juga dengan Hanbei, Kojuurou, dan Katsuie. Baru saja mereka selesai mengerjakan, sang kepala sekolah sangar ini sudah menarik kertas mereka dan menyuruh ketika sumber jawaban kelas untuk pulang. Nasib mereka sama seperti Motonari. Jadi, hanya tinggal Mitsunari sumber harapan mereka.

Mitsunari malah iri dengan kawan-kawannya yang telah keluar. Dia dari dulu memang tidak mau nimbrung untuk mengikuti peraturan kelasnya dimana jawaban yang sudah susah payahnya ia cari HANYA DISALIN oleh teman-temannya dalam kurun waktu 1/32 dari waktu yang dipakai Mitsunari untuk menjawab semua soal. Ia berusaha ngebut mengerjakan soal.

"Waktu tes sisa 15 menit lagi," tegur Nobunaga. "Kalian jangan ribut."

Kalimat terakhir Nobunaga membuahkan harapan besar dari anak-anak yang masih tersisa dalam kelas agar beliau keluar kelas, tidak untuk seorang Mitsunari. DAN TERNYATA BENAR. Sang Nobunaga akhirnya keluar kelas entah mau kemana.

_'KUMIS-SAN, JANGAN PERGI,'_ hati Mitsunari menjerit. _'SATU SOAL LAGI SAJA. TUNGGU AKU KUMIS-SAN!'_

Segera lah mata para anak-anak tertuju pada Mitsunari yang masih menatap dimana Nobunaga keluar, satu-satunya anak berotak brilian yang tersisa. Mitsunari menarik kertasnya yang hanya tinggal satu jawaban yang kosong tersebut, berlari keluar kelas.

"PENGKHIANAT!" seru Sasuke berteriak. "KAU KIRA BISA LOLOS DARI KAMI?!"

Mitsunari ditahan segera oleh Kotarou yang kebetulan berdiri di depannya. Mitsunari memberontak namun sia-sia. Jadi, Masamune dan Ieyasu menyusul ke tempat Mitsunari.

"Lepaskan aku! Sialan kalian!" Mitsunari memaki sambil terus memberontak.

"Kami pinjam dulu jawabannya ya? Motochika! Ieyasu! Tahan Mitsunari ke dalam toilet!" perintah Masamune yang sudah menyambar kertas jawaban Mitsunari.

"Ini siapa ketua kelasnya, siapa yang anak buah," omel Ieyasu.

"Kan kau berotot seperti _aniki_ kita gyehehe," Masamune nyengir.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BEDEBAH! KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK MELAKUKAN INI!" teriak Mitsunari.

"Hei itu berlaku untuk Masamune, Ieyasu, Keiji, Kotarou, Motochika, Sasuke, sama Yukimura ya," sahut Tsuruhime di kejauhan. "Kami semua pasrah untuk mencari jawaban sendiri-sendiri." Tsuruhime berlari masuk ke dalam kelas saat ditatap sangar oleh sang Mitsunari.

Mitsunari dikunci ke dalam toilet. Sedangkan Ieyasu dan Motochika kabur menuju kelas. Dengan sisa waktu 6 menit, kedua manusia berotot sejoli ini berusaha menyalin jawaban Mitsunari dalam jawaban mereka.

"Sang preman mau nyalin! Minggir! Minggir!" Motochika menggebrak kerumunan orang yang masih saja menyalin jawaban.

"Enak saja! Aku sang _Hittou no Oshuu _terlebih dahulu selesaikan!" omel Masamune.

"Air panas air panas!" teriak Sasuke kejepit oleh badan Masamune dan Motochika yang saling mendorong. Hanya bibirnya yang kelihatan. Kasian.

"Aku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, tidak mau mendapat nilai di bawah KKM!" segera Yukimura mengeluarkan semangat api menggelora sampai meledakkan Masamune dan Motochika.

"GUE TANTANG LU SEMUA JOGET '_I LIKE_ DANGDUT' DULU SEBELUM MENYONTEK!"

Keiji yang tiba-tiba mendapat kertas jawaban Mitsunari melancarkan lagu yang sekarang nge-_hits_ di _channel_ Indosier. Serempak satu kelas langsung berjoget, atau gak uang jajan selama 1 bulan hangus karena dituntut tidak mau berjoged.

_"I LIKE DANGDUT. I LIKE DANGDUT," _nyanyi Keiji_. "I LIKE DANGDUT. I LIKE DANGDUT. __I LIKE DANGDUT. I LIKE DANGDUT. I LIKE DANGDUT."_

Yukimura joged dengan selangkangan terbuka. Masamune joged dengan kedua hidung membesar. Sakon joged ala Psy. Sasuke joged ala ultraman. Sedangkan sisanya menari lebih parah lagi.

"INI DEMI KEKUATAN IKATAN! CIKARAAAA!" Ieyasu melempar Keiji keluar jendela setelah durasi waktu berjoget berhenti. Alhasil kertas dalam genggaman Keiji jatuh ke lantai dan dia pun ingin menariknya. Dia tentu dapat. Wong jarak kertasnya cuma 1 kilan tangan.

"APANYA IKATAN HAH?! INI TETAP SAJA JAWABANKU!"

Mitsunari yang sudah keluar dari toilet mencakar wajah Ieyasu mesra sambil berusaha menarik kertas jawabannya dari tangan Ieyasu.

"MITSUNARI TIDAK BOLEH SERAKAH! REZEKI DIBAGI RATA DONG HARUSNYA!" Ieyasu menarik kertas Mitsunari kuat.

"INI BUKAN REZEKI _THE PRINCIPAL OF_ CIKARENG!" Mitsunari menarik kertas miliknya. "TAU GAK KALAU ELPIJI UDAH NAEK HARGA?"

"ANGGAP SAJA REZEKI APA SUSAHNYA SIH? GUE BUKAN BAGIAN DAPUR JADI KAGA TAU ELPIJI NAEK. TAPI SEWAKTU JOKOWI DIANGKAT JADI GUBERNUR DKI GUE UDAH TAU ELPIJI LANGKA."

"KALAU TIDAK HALAL NAMANYA BUKAN REZEKI BEGO! LAGIAN JOKOWI UDAH NAEK JADI PRESIDEN."

"TETAP SAJA INI HARUS DIBAGI-BAGI! JOKOWI BAHKAN TERJUN KE BAWAH SELOKAN SENDIRI. JOKOWI LOMPAT PAGAR MALAHAN. UDAH DENGER BELOM?"

"ALASANMU NGERES MULU! SEKARANG MALAH NGOMONGIN JOKOWI PRESIDEN INDONESIA."

"LAH YANG NGAJAKIN NGOMONG _OOT_ SIAPA?"

"Woi debat mulu. Gak haus?" Ketika Sakon nyeletuk kedua insan yang berdebat langsung menatap Sakon ngeri. "A—abaikan ucapanku tadi."

Mereka masih juga bertarik-tarik kertas memperebutkan sambil sahut-menyahut tidak peduli topiknya lari kemana.

**BREK!**

Kertas jawaban Mitsunari pun...

.

.

Robek...

.

.

_R.I.P._ kertas jawaban...

.

.

Mitsunari baru saja mau mengamuk, ketika terdengar suara teguran, "Kumpulkan kertas kalian. Waktu sudah habis." dari sang kepala sekolah.

Esoknya, ke-16 murid yang sempat kepergok ricuh ketika mengerjakan tes pada detik-detik terakhir dihukum dengan mencuci sprai setiap guru yang mengajari kelas mereka. Bagi cewek yang pernah mencuci sprai, tahu kan gimana susahnya mencuci mereka?

Tidak hanya itu saja.

Namun mereka diberi jam belajar ekstra selama 4 jam. Jadi Kojuurou, Hanbei, Motonari, dan Katsuie telah pulang jam 3 sore. Sedangkan mereka harus bertahan sampai jam 7 malam.

.

.

.

**Pesan Moral: Jangan bernyanyi untuk seorang kepala sekolah. Lihat kan mereka malah dikasi tes? Juga jangan pelit memberi contekan. Akibatnya kau juga dianggap gagal oleh sang kepala sekolah.**

.

.

.

.

- Finn dengan Gak Jelas -

.

.

**Waktu masa SMP paling ngakak waktu nyanyi 'ada pelangi dikumismu~' ngejek wakil kepsek yang ternyata juga guru fisika. Nostalgia uwu**

**Ini fanfic dibuat karena apa ya? Ya jelas. Mari-chan lagi sebal sama anak-anak kelas yang hobi mencontek. Jadilah dibuat fanfic ini. Kenapa Mari-chan sebal? Sebab Mari-chan sering dijadikan target YANG DICONTEK...**


End file.
